The Last First Date
by Dea Isis
Summary: Oneshot Robin takes Raven out for a seemingly innocent lunch, but what are his real intentions for her? RobRae Pairing. Rated for mild drug references, and sexually suggestive scenes. No serious romance overdose.


Hey guys! Well most of you wont know me, as I'm completely new to the teen titans fan fiction! Ok this is a RobRae, robin raven whatever you like to call it. Well it this fic I'm going to attempt a completely different writing style to that of my old one, meaning less fluff. One note. I have read on many other fan fictions that there has been flaming of the couple! Here is a little hint…. If you go into a RobRae fan fiction and you're a say…rob star fan. You have no right to flame the couple if it's clearly stated on the summary that it's a RobRae! I respect your choice so you should respect mine. Another note: this is a one-shot, always will be. Simple fact that I can loose interest in things far to easily and I really don't like to let people down. And also British Spelling will be used for the words!

* * *

_Cap Talked restlessly of the mans suicide as they drove to the funeral through cold, swishing autumn rain; he seemed to be trying to come to terms with it. He said that he wouldn't have thought it possible for a man just to…to keep his arm in there once those blades begun to chop and grind…_

Raven sat in main hall of titans tower that was surprisingly quiet for an early Wednesday afternoon reading her current book of choice 'Firestarter' by Stephen King. Starfire had retreated back to Tameran for the week to visit the now 'Emperor Galifore.' Beastboy and Cyborg had gone to a 'Gamers Convention' which they had planned for months previous and in the last week leading up to it had continuously talked about it, until that is Raven had referred to it as 'Geek reunion' sparring another argument with Beastboy at which Robin had banned any mention of it in the tower. Something she was grateful for. And the only person that remained was Robin, who was…. somewhere about she wasn't really sure.

Thus the Tower being virtually empty she had decided to venture out of her room for once, into the main living space that was usually the place of the borderline obsession of Cyborg and Beastboy over the television. Raven had stretched herself over the end of the couch using the armrest as a prop to hold her main body up as she read. For the first time in what had seemed like years Raven had donned casual clothes, which Robin had purchased for her saying that 'everyone deserves a break once in a while.' And 'Trust me, you'll prefer it to wearing your uniform.' Which she had grudgingly admitted, not to Robin of course, that he had been right. Although she also had to admit that he had not chosen badly style wise. The plain jeans, and slightly to large black t-shirt had suited her well, and were certainly a lot warmer than her leotard. Especially as winter was approaching. Her appearance had changed quite a lot in the past few months, and the constant persistence of Starfire she had let her hair grow slightly longer until it brushed her shoulders at which point she had refused to grow it any longer. Her persona had changed as well, of course she wasn't suddenly a sex crazed teenager who went our partying every night and got high on heroine. But now, she would give a small laugh at on of Robin's clever jokes, or have a conversation on certain subjects such as world politics, or certain novelists. But her attitude towards the others changed as well, Cyborg had convinced her accompany him to a car show at which she had shown a surprising amount of knowledge about cars that he had never knew had existed such as stating that the new Ferrari F430 had a V8 engine and was capable of speed of up to 300 km/h, and also that it had been inspired by the Gestione Sportiva of the F1 racing Division before then asking 'Can we go now?' Leaving Cyborg more than a little stunned.

Finally settling down into the peace and quiet of her surrounds she re-adjusted herself on her seat and settled down to finish her book.

"Hey Raven"

Or maybe not… She looked up meeting the face of her 'fearless' leader who was standing in the doorway clothed, in his own casuals as well, wearing a slightly baggy red t-shirt, over jeans that were a few shades darker than her own. "Afternoon Traffic Light, just woken up?"

"Loving the name Rae. And yes I have, one chance I get to have a decent sleep without BB's and Cys argument of 'what's for breakfast tofu or meat.' Really wish that I had had the sound proof walls installed when I had the chance." He paused for a moment, taking in her appearance. "Told you you'd like them."

"Also told me that you would look good in a thong, proved that theory wrong when you and Cy came home drunk from that party. You've got to be right about something" She folded the corner of the page over before placing the book on the coffee table. "Where did the thong come from anyway?" She noticed a light pink hue cover his cheeks, whether he was blushing from being reminded of the now entitled 'Thong Incident' or the fact that she had just outsmarted him, most likely former rather than latter.

"I do believe that it was yours." He stated quickly trying to regain his composure.

"Couldn't have been, mine are all black." Raven replied, her face filling with a self-satisfied smirk as his face began to blush even redder. It was obvious that there was practically zero chance of him winning this argument. "We still have the photos you know." The blushing on his face ceased and he paled at the mention of this. "Yeah, when you started Stripping BB ran off and took photos using the surveillance camera. We were planning on using it if we ever needed to blackmail you."

"Raven, we've been friend forever haven't we? You are the person who helped me found the titans. We share a bond remember? You wouldn't do a thing like that would you?" robin was now kneeling in front of her bottom lip pouting with his eyes big and round, hands clasped before him.

"Oh please, any cheesier and you'd be a 'Saint Agur'"

"That reminds me, I'm hungry," he grabbed her wrist before pulling her roughly off of the couch "Lets go!" and proceeded to drag her towards the door.

"Impulsive much?"

"No, just hungry."

"Then why do I have to come?" she questioned pulling her wrist out of his grasp and rubbing it, trying to regain the feeling.

"Because I need breakfast and you need lunch, please Rae? You wont have to cook ands I'll pay! Free food! You wont have to do a thing!" She paused for a moment trying to contemplate his offer, stroking her chin mockingly with her thumb and forefinger as though she had just been asked to figure out the answer to everything. Already knowing this to be 42 but still it's an analogy.

"I'm not one to turn down free food."

"Great!" Robin Lunged forward, grabbing the same wrist as he had done before and jerked her forward toward the door in a half run. "Lets go, this place is just round the corner!"

"Please say your not taking me to McDonalds. I should have known you would do something like this you can be such a cheapskate! And you know how much I hate those sorts of fatty foods!" His face grew a smile…

"I'm not taking you to McDonalds."

"You took Star there for your first real date. How am I supposed to know!"

"I was 14! And besides I'm not with Star any more" He replied a hint of sadness in his voice and she could not help but feel guilty. His and Stars break up had been a year ago now, and they had only just started talking again. It had been a very messy break up, with Cyborg, BB and herself trying to remain on neural territory with the two. Of course BeastBoy and Cyborg Being the now closest friend of the bunch Raven had been more in the middle than any of them, remaining as a companion to Starfire and a confidant to Robin. She should have known better….

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Shh, its ok raven I understand. I mean this has to be talked about sometime." They were now standing on the sidewalk facing each other, receiving glances from some of the surrounding people. "Were here, I bet you'll love it here Rae! It has some of the greatest sights of the bay!" He linked his arm with hers before leading her towards the main glass doors into an evaluator where they watched as the counter finally came onto the top level. When the elevator finally reached the top the steel door opened smoothly to mahogany tables with velvet seats and silk red curtains that framed the large glass windows that looked onto the clear blue waters of Jump City Bay, and very roughly you could see on of the neighbouring islands in the distance. "From your lack of speech I take it that you like it?"

"Its amazing!"

"I was originally going to take you to McDonalds. But I just wanted to prove a point." She turned to look at Robin, his face filled with a smug smirk. "I can be a perfect gentleman if I choose to be you know Raven!"

"Until you strip down to your little pink thong and start dancing on the table, that is…"he subtly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms round her petit waist his chin leaning on her shoulder unable to see the light shade of pink that was now gracing her cheeks.

"We know you'd love to see me do that Rae, but please keep your sexual fantasies at home agreed? Beside I can always give you a private show." She turned around to cuff him on the head, but he quickly ducked. Putting his hand in the air in a sign of mock peace. "Come on Rae! You know you love me." She gave a soft laugh; to him it was nothing short of amazing. Raven had laughed many times in his presence after the whole 'prophecy' but still it seemed so alien to him. But in a good way of course.

"Lets go sit down, I'm starving." She stated before leading the way towards a two-seater table next to the window. Robin dodged around the table pulling out the chair for her to sit on, she smiled and muttered a quick thanks at which he gave a mock bow and kissed her hand gently. A smile lit up his features and returned to respective seat opposite her. "So what's with all of the attempted wooing?" She questioned resting her chin on her hand.

"As I said, just trying to prove to you that I'm not the totally hot guy who take his love interest to McDonalds." She stared at him for a few seconds waiting for him to realise what he had just said. He didn't, or he had meant what he said. She quickly diverted her thoughts to something else as the waiter came and took their drinks orders, her with a lemon tea and robin with a diet Pepsi.

"So what did happen with you and Star?" A Quick flit of pain could be seen on his features.

"Its hard to explain really…"his voice started to drift off. "She made something out of nothing, she assumed that she knew what was going on and she didn't."

"Which was?"

He paused taking a swig from his drink. "You." He watched nervously as he saw her take the information in, her eyebrows had creased into a frown and her eyes went down to the silver knife that she was twiddling with in her fingers.

"Why me?"

"She thought that I…" He stopped in mid speech giving a halfhearted laugh "She thought that I was in love with you, or at least that I liked you more than a friend. She complained that I was spending more time with you than with her, and that how come it was that we…you and me, knew so much about each other and she knew nothing about me. Ironic really, I'm beginning to think that she was right…"

"You meal orders sir?"

"Oh" Robin started, "Sorry I was in a completely different world. Can I have the Fillet steak with the read wine sauce? Raven?"

"The chicken with black pepper, please." The waiter finished writing their order, gave a brief smile to them before silently gathering the menus and preceding to behind the counted that was positioned in the centre of the room.

"So," robin started, obviously wishing to change the subject. "Which book were you reading?"

"Firestarter..."

"Oh a Stephen King novel. You ever read Carrie?" He was hoping that she would take the rein and be lead onto a different subject. "I fell in love with that book after I read it last year."

"I love the way that he seems to actually write in empathy for her, makes her a real human being…."

"Before getting her to massacre the whole town?"

"Well it makes you understand why she's doing it. I mean it's what everyone wants to know isn't it really, especially people in our line of work. What is it that makes somebody want to harm another human being? I mean psychologically there's got to be a reason to it. Because no mentally sain person can hurt another without feeling guilt. Its what they argue in many murder cases…" Raven was stopped as she felt Robins lips gently grace over hers, her body froze as she watched him slowly sit down into his seat again.

"I'm sorry, Rae." He said quickly "I shouldn't have done that it was stupid of me…"

"No its fine…" Raven replied her voice hushed slightly. They were interrupted when the waiter bought their food to the table. They both sat in silence eating their food for the first few minutes of the meal, until Robin finally broke the silence.

"Star was right, I did like you Rae, still do." He waited nervously for her reply.

"Why me?" She managed weakly.

"Because, you are the only person I know who is happy with themselves, I know you don't think that but you are. Your Smart, funny and the only person who truly understands me. That's what was wrong with Star, I liked her…a lot but we just didn't connect. I like you Raven…As more than a friend." He hesitated for a second before chuckling to himself "Somehow that sounded a whole lot better in my head"

"Always have to ruin the moment don't you Boy Blunder?" And with that the silence between the two was broken.

"So miss Roth did you enjoy our romantic lunch date?" Asked Robin, a smile gracing his feature as he looked at her.

"Well it was certainly eventful." She laughed

"Well then maybe we can do it again soon? And this time you can choose the venue…As long as I like it." She reached out and hit his arm playfully, before crossing her arms trying to conserve heat that she was loosing into her cold surroundings. At least she wasn't wearing her uniform, she felt Robin's arm place itself over her shoulder and pulling her closer to his body sharing her body heat with her. They arrived back at the Tower where he let go of her before cupping her face in his hands and giving her a soft kiss, he felt her hands go up to his and rest softly on his wrists before stopping and letting his hand fall fingers entwining with hers. He looked into her eyes leaning down slightly resting his forehead against hers.

"Can I ask you a question?" She nodded silently "Do I really look that bad in a thong?" she laughed and walked into the entrance hall in front of him. He sighed and ran to catch up with her, he really needed to know the answer to his question. He couldn't have looked that bad could he?

* * *

_**Started :28th July 11.50**_

**_Finished:28th July 14.46_**

_**All things written and related to Stephen King are of his rights.**_

Pure Shite I swear! I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out! Two hours to write! **Constructive** criticism welcomed! Flames are not. I had this happen with one of my last fics. I had just started out when they wrote it. It really did ruin the story because it put me down so much I really didn't want to continue. Forced writingbad. One reason why I don't say stuff like 'hurry up and update' because it completely ruins your inspirational flow! Thanks for reading this fic! It's been a pleasure having you and I hope there will be more if I feel like it. If you have any good ideas that you would like me to do send them to and I'll gladly see if it's something that I could pass off writing. **Review** and tell me what you think!

**Bex**


End file.
